Keefe and Biana
Keana is the romantic/friendship pairing of Keefe Sencen and Biana Vacker. Biana seems to like Keefe while Keefe Sencen seems to like Sophie Foster. In [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], it is known that Biana was not very kind to Sophie. Keefe being nice to Sophie could have made Biana jealous and may be one of the reasons that Biana did not like Sophie. When they play games, Biana would want to either pair up with Keefe or Sophie. When Sophie was paired up with Fitz, Biana was delighted to be partners with Keefe. Also, in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]], Keefe reveals he has kissed Biana before on a dare like he kissed a muskog. At the last second, Biana turned her face so Keefe kissed her "mostly on the cheek." Evidently, Biana is chasing after Keefe; however, Keefe revealed in ''Nightfall'' that he was uninterested in Biana. Keefe said that he flirts with everyone around Biana to make it more obvious that he doesn't feel that way towards Biana. Biana, too, makes a confession in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]]. She says (on the subject of liking someone you won't get), "Sometimes you have to admit that what you want just... isn't going to happen." Sophie suspects that Biana means she's accepted that Keefe doesn't like her and that they will never be together. This could mean that Biana doesn't like Keefe anymore, or that she has just accepted that he doesn't like her. Pairing Names * Keana (Ke/efe and Bi/'ana') * Kiana '('K/eefe and B/'iana') * Keefiana '('Keef/e and B/'iana') * Bianeefe ' ('Bian/a and k/'eefe') * Beefe (B'/iana and K/'eefe) * Bife '''( '''Bi/ana and Kee/'fe') Moments [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] *Due to Keefe and Fitz being friends, Keefe is over at Everglen a lot. Keefe, Biana, Sophie, and Fitz play Base Quest *Biana is jealous when Keefe calls Sophie for his base quest team *Biana stares at Keefe's arm around Sophie [[Book 3: Everblaze|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze]] *Keefe and Biana team up with the Black Swan *When Lady Gisela points a melder to Biana's head, Biana acts brave, though Lady Gisela claims it was "mock-bravery" to impress Keefe [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]] * When they invaded Exile, Biana is scared by the arthropleura and screams. Keefe pulled Biana behind him. * Keefe says that Biana is right that the Exillium masks smell funky * Keefe reveals that he had kissed Biana as a dare on the cheek and that she turned her head at the last moment, hoping that he would kiss her on the lips * Biana grabs Keefe's arm on the cover of ''Neverseen'' * After they destroy Ravagog, Biana seems jealous when she sees Sophie and Keefe together [[Book 5: Lodestar|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar]] * Biana cries when she hears Keefe joined the Neverseen * Biana says that she misses Keefe * At the sleepover at Rimeshire, Biana saves a spot for Keefe when they put their sleeping bags in a straight line. [[Book 7: Flashback|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback]] * Keefe suggests the name "Keefiana" for one of the Alicorn babies, which is a ship name for Keefe and Biana. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They are both in the Nobility. * They both like to play base quest. * They both have blue eyes. * They joined the Black Swan during ''Neverseen''. * They both go to Foxfire. * They have both attended Exillium. * They are both close to Fitz. * They are both Sophie's close friends. * They both care a lot about what their hair looks like. * They both have family members in the Neverseen. Differences: * Biana has dark hair while Keefe has blond hair. * Biana is hinted to like Keefe, but Keefe does not seem to return her feelings. * Biana is in level 4 while Keefe is in level 6. * Keefe is more fun-loving while Biana is a little more serious. * Keefe joined the Neverseen while Biana has never done so (even though Keefe's joining of the Neverseen was only to gain information for the Black Swan). * Keefe has ice blue eyes while Biana has teal eyes. * Keefe is an Empath while Biana is a Vanisher. * Keefe is an only child, whereas Biana has two older siblings. Trivia *Keefe had kissed Biana as a dare—“mostly on the cheek.” Biana had turned her head away at the last second. Category:Pairings